


Why Don't You Figure My Heart Out?

by TheForgottenDreams



Series: I Said 'I Love You' [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Film in the park, Grease - Freeform, M/M, Picnic, kind of, nerds that are starting to realise they're in love, they're nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenDreams/pseuds/TheForgottenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh R, you know I’m hopelessly devoted to you.” Enjolras laughed, with a wink in Grantaire’s direction, the brunet ignoring the way his heart leapt in his chest, sure his face was probably on fire because what the hell?</p><p>“Just don’t strand me at the drive in.” When in doubt, go along with it. </p><p>“Well then you better shape up.” Enjolras shot back, raising an eyebrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Figure My Heart Out?

“Turns out, it’s just you and I tonight.” Grantaire told Enjolras as he laid the blanket on the floor, just up the hill, close but not too close to the screen strung up between the trees. It had been Grantaire’s idea to attend the showing of Grease in the park, being a sucker for musical theatre, only all of their friends, bar Enjolras, had texted him throughout the day, explaining why they couldn’t go. It had been disappointing ( he figured his friends they were up to something) but the prospect of spending time with Enjolras was too appealing to cancel the outing. 

“Why?” Enjolras asked, placing the basket with their food and drinks on the floor, stretching his long arms behind his head, t-shirt ridding up to expose the plane of his stomach, Grantaire had to look away, focusing on brushing the grass off the blanket, hiding his blush. 

“The triplets needed ‘private bonding time’ apparently, since ‘Chetta’s been away, Bahorel and Feuilly were going to insult each other all night and I insisted they didn’t need to do it if front of me, I can’t take their unresolved sexual tension. Cosette is visiting her Dads, something happened and they needed her, I don’t know. She’ll tell me if I need to know.

“Then, Marius just shouted he couldn’t come down the phone and hung up, like he does when he’s nervous or lying, ‘Ponine didn’t give a reason, Jehan is sick so Courfeyrac, no matter how much he loves Grease, cares about his friends more and had to see if he was okay, dragging Combeferre with him. Since he’s basically every medical book ever.” Grantaire shrugged.

“Well it could be worse.” Enjolras answered nonchalantly causing Grantaire to shoot a look in his direction, as he opened the bag, taking out two cans of fizzy pop for himself and the brunet “I could be stuck with Marius. I bet he’s a crier, despite probably watching the film for the twenty-fifth time.”

“You’ll learn how to tune him out and then your life’ll be a doddle.” Grantaire waved a hand, flopping onto the blanket quite gracefully, Enjolras dropped down next to him, handing him the can Grantaire took it, opening it. “And he’s seen it twenty-nine and a half times, get your sources right Enjolras.” 

“Sorry, my Pontmercy information source usually relays the information whilst too drunk to do nothing more than sob into my shoulder.” Enjolras sighed, frustration prickling his skin.

“You have one too?” Grantaire asked, understanding and melancholy on his face. “I don’t get it personally, the guy’s a dork, but I guess if that’s what you’re into right? I just wish he’d do something, either make a move or get a girlfriend so they can get over him.”

“Yes. And, I tell her that he’s not worth it and she knows that but it doesn’t make a difference...” Enjolras nodded, “Is yours Cosette?”

“Yours ‘Ponine?”

“I think we both know the answers to those questions.” 

“They’re amazing girls, they deserve someone who isn’t as oblivious as Marius.” Grantaire told him.

“And, I’m pretty sure they have feelings for each other.” Enjolras added, “The way they look at each other, all three of them, it’s sweet. They just need to wake up and realise it.” 

“We should do something, give them a nudge, they deserve happiness.” Grantaire locked eyes with Enjolras and he got the sense he wasn’t just talking about Éponine, Cosette and Marius anymore. But dare he hope? Dare he dream Enjolras felt the same? 

“But would it be better to interfere or let them take their time?” Enjolras asked, gaze not moving from Grantaire’s. The blond’s expression so honest and open, mouth flat apart from the corner’s quirked up as if in hope. 

“Interfere, if they take their time, feelings might fade or someone else could come along and steal them or they might never realise or realise when it’s too late.” Grantaire leaned forwards, eyes wandering to Enjolras’ lips, “Unless you don’t agree?”

“No. No, I do. I agree.” Enjolras nodded, a hint of a smile playing on his lips and Grantaire felt apprehension rise in is chest, eyes meeting Enjolras’ again. 

“Okay.” 

The summer breeze ruffled their hair adding a coolness to the late evening heat, shorts and t-shirt weather even as the night drew in and the day died, basking them in a golden rose glow. Grantaire loved the way Enjolras’ eyes and hair shone in the light, the grey and silver bright and shiny in the light, making his fingers restless for paint and pencils. Then Enjolras was looking at him, smiling. 

“Where’d you go?” Enjolras asked him, when Grantaire focused on the words. There was concern on his face, wonder maybe, but mostly amusement. 

“Somewhere far away.” Grantaire shrugged, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologise,” Enjolras hesitated then carried on, “It’s just me, maybe just me, I’m not sure. But I do know I always want to follow where you go, see what happens in that head of yours, where you live when you’re not here with me. It’s ridiculous right?” 

And Grantaire was left speechless, By Enjolras, by his words, by the look in his eyes – swimming in honesty and affection that Grantaire found paralysing. Enjolras was painfully truthful when it came to his friends, and Grantaire couldn’t take it. He had to look away, had to put some kind of distance between them before he did something stupid. So Grantaire did what he did best: self-depreciation. 

“You wouldn’t like what you’d find most of the time, it’s a dark pit of cynicism and self-pity in here.” Grantaire replied, tapping his head, shifting away from Enjolras, “It would kill someone like you, surprised it hasn’t killed me already, God knows you’re a lot stronger than I am.”

“Why do you do that?” Enjolras shook his head, eyes locked onto Grantaire’s, stubborn but soft and there was something else in there too. “Why do you belittle yourself? Why do you compare us relentlessly? Why don’t you see what I see?”

“Because I’m not an optimist.” Grantaire answered. 

“Says the guy who dragged me out to see Grease.” Enjolras scoffed, the tension dissipating as they settled, but Grantaire knew it wasn’t forgotten, knew Enjolras wouldn’t let it go that easily, he wasn’t off the hook yet. The blond shifted closer, Grantaire could smell his shampoo and feel the heat radiating from his body. So much for that then.

“What? I’m a sucker for John Travolta in leather okay!” Grantaire rolled his eyes, shouting the last part a little too loudly, people around them either glared or nodded in agreement. 

“You’d be a great Danny.” Enjolras mused, “Just slick your hair back, ditch the green, don the white and leather, get a car that flies.” 

“Only if you’re my Sandy.” Grantaire shot back with a grin, ignoring the way his heart seemed to cease up and his chest began to ache, had he revealed too much? Had he finally made Enjolras aware of his feelings? The blond couldn’t be that oblivious right?

“Oh R, you know I’m hopelessly devoted to you.” Enjolras laughed, with a wink in Grantaire’s direction, the brunet ignoring the way his heart leapt in his chest, sure his face was probably on fire because what the hell?

“Just don’t strand me at the drive in.” When in doubt, go along with it. 

“Well then you better shape up.” Enjolras shot back, raising an eyebrow – Grantaire cursed him silently, intensely jealous since he lacked that ability. Also, it was a really hot move on Enjolras’ part and they were in a public park, he didn’t need more inappropriate thoughts right then. 

“Ooh, tell me more, tell me more.” 

“Because I need a man.” 

“And is your heart set on me?” 

“Well that depends, stud.” 

“Can you please be quiet the film is starting?” A lady from in front of them turned to glare over her shoulder as they laughed at each other, the crowd hushed as the screen lit up and the noise poured from the speakers. 

“Yes ma’am, sorry, sorry.” Enjolras replied, still grinning which made Grantaire laugh and the woman’s scowl deepen, making Grantaire guffaw even louder, now earning several more glares. 

“And get your boyfriend to be quiet too please.” She continued, turning around so fast, Grantaire was sure she got whiplash. 

In answer, Enjolras slapped a hand over Grantaire’s mouth, muffling the sound as his own chuckling petered out into silence and the screen lit up as the movie began to play. A few moments later he removed his hand, leaving it between them as their shoulders bumped together. They stayed close, enjoying the proximity, hearts beating, watching the film. 

Though Grantaire would be lying if he said he’d concentrated on the movie. Instead he focused on Enjolras. The way he mouthed the words and songs, eyes locked onto the screen, visibly forcing himself not to dance. And, God, he was more of a nerd than Grantaire was, the brunet smirked, finding yet another attractive trait in Enjolras – it seemed he had no negative ones other than his idealism. Grantaire made himself refocus on the film, to see John Travolta dancing around the car, he grinned, singing under his breath, Enjolras heard, laughed and sang along. 

It wasn’t till he was laid in bed that he realised Enjolras hadn’t denied the lady’s assumption they were dating, that the whole outing had seemed like a date. Once he’d thought it, he couldn’t get the idea out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If I were writing a Grease AU this would be my cast: Grantaire is Danny, Enjolras as Sandy, 'Ponine as Rizzo, Courf' as Frenchy, Montparnasse is Kenickie, Cosette as Marty, Marius as Sonny, Jehan as Jan - the others would get fitted in somewhere. 
> 
> Anyway, the title from The 1975's Heart Out - I hope you enjoyed, my tumblr is beelzebertha.tumblr.com if you want to talk.


End file.
